1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging-down jig for supporting a vehicle body frame of a motorcycle in a hung-down or suspended manner on a hanger of an overhead conveyor, and to the over head conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a vehicle body frame for a motorcycle is supported in a hang-down manner on a hanger of an overhead conveyor for transportation in an assembly line in a factory, it is difficult to stably support the vehicle body frame on a support arm of the hanger, if there is no suitable engage portion on the vehicle body frame. Also there is a possibility that a portion of the hanger abutting against the support arm will be damaged.
Therefore, a device is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-64508, which is designed so that a bracket as a hanging-down jig, is fixed to the vehicle body frame by a bolt, and a support arm of a hanger is engaged with the bracket to support the vehicle body frame in a hung-down manner.
However, the above known device suffers from a problem that the bracket as a hanging-down jig has no general-purpose properties and for this reason, specialized brackets are required for each type of the motorcycles, and the manufacturing cost and management cost for the brackets are increased.
The present invention has been accomplished with the above circumstance in view, and it is an object of the present invention to enhance the general-purpose properties of the hanging-down jig for supporting the vehicle body frame for the motorcycle on the hanger of the overhead conveyor.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a motorcycle hanging-down jig for supporting a vehicle body frame for a motorcycle in a hung-down manner on a hanger of an overhead conveyor, comprising a plurality of mounting portions detachably coupled to the vehicle body frame for the motorcycle, and a hanging-down portion engaged with a support arm of the hanger of the overhead conveyor, the distance between the mounting portions being capable of being adjusted.
With this arrangement, the distance between the plurality of mounting portions provided on the hanging-down jig detachably coupled to the vehicle body frame for the motorcycle, can be adjusted. Therefore, the one type of the hanging-down jig can be used commonly for vehicle body frames for a plurality of types of motorcycles by adjusting the distance between the mounting portions in accordance with the size of the vehicle body frame for each of the motorcycles, leading to enhanced general-purpose properties.
Further, there is provided an overhead conveyor including a hanger for hanging-down and transporting a vehicle body frame for a motorcycle having a hanging-down jig mounted thereon, the overhead conveyor comprising a pair of support arms openably and closably provided on the hanger, and provided, at lower ends of bodies thereof, with support portions capable of being engaged with a hanging-down portion of the hanging-down jig. The positions of the support portions with respect to the bodies of the support arms, are capable of being adjusted.
With this arrangement, the positions of the support portions of the pair of support arms openably and closably provided on the hanger of the overhead conveyor can be adjusted. Therefore, even if the position and attitude of mounting of the hanging-down jig are varied depending on the type of the motorcycle, the positions of the support portions of the support arms with respect to the hanging-down jig can be adjusted by adjusting such position in accordance with the size of the vehicle body frame for each of the motorcycles, whereby the vehicle body frame can be hung down and supported in a stable attitude.